Flexible interconnect assemblies are used in electronic devices to interconnect external connectors to internal Printed Circuit (PC) boards or interconnect two PC boards together. These interconnect assemblies, commonly referred to in the industry as "flex circuit", are expensive. In addition to the cost, the handling of flex circuits and their use in electronic devices requires delicate assembly processes further adding to the cost of the overall product in which they are used. Electronic devices, in particular, portable communication devices require flex circuits in order to maintain portability with added functionality. The added complexity of electronic devices has added to the complexity of flex circuits making them more expensive and more difficult to incorporate. A new interconnection assembly is therefore desired.
In addition to flex circuits, communication devices utilize various shields in order to curtain radio frequencies interferences. To maintain their shielding integrity, these shields are soldered to PC boards. The soldering of the shields hampers the successful inspection of the components beneath the shield. In the event of a problem, the shield must be removed using desoldering techniques. These techniques require high temperatures which often result in the movement of components under the shields. It can therefore be seen that a shield is highly desired that does not pose a significant detriment to the reparability of PC boards.